To Deceive, Leave, and Meet Again
by steenta112
Summary: They lied about how they felt.  After the war, Neji and Tenten were separated and they think the other is dead.  They deal with their own reactions and have problems moving on.  NejiTen  One-shot


AN: This idea came to me in a dream. I hope that you'll read it and it will make you more courageous in giving love, and more grateful for the love you have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>They both deceived each other, and in the end it almost broke them.<p>

He deceived when he lied to himself, saying that he did not need her. He was convinced by his pride that he only cared for her as anyone cares for a friend. He lied, and a relationship can't stand on lies.

Neji.

But he was not the only one. She deceived also, but the one she deceived was him. She knew that she was in love with him, but she did not say it out loud. She let her fear tear them apart. She knew her own heart but did not say what it longed for her to say. If she had, it would have pierced through to him, but she did not. They were separated for a year because of it, thinking all the while that the other was dead.

Tenten.

* * *

><p>In that year, they were tempted by easy comfort and companionship. They did not seek it, because they were grieving the loss of their greatest love and comrade. Still, to him, a woman came. She was always happy and tried to lift him from his sadness. She was not able to lead him far and his feet moved slowly whenever they walked. She tried to take him out into the world, but he preferred his solitude. Eventually, he told her to leave.<p>

To her, there were many men. All were different, but there was one thing that made them the same. They would compliment her and flirt with her on the day they first met. She turned from them though, and smiled sadly saying, "I'm sorry, but I love another." Then after failing again, they would leave her to mourn.

* * *

><p>Months passed and the woman learned of how her love was indeed still alive.<p>

The day they were separated was one of the many days of war. She had been seriously injured and taken back to her village for medical care. He was assumed dead after a large battle, but in reality he was captured and then saved by an allied nation.

A few ninja from this nation knew of the woman, and they told him how they saw her body being taken away after the fight. His feelings finally revealed themselves and he felt his heart breaking. Because of this he decided to stay away from his home and start anew in the foreign place away from his regrets.

She was glad when she heard he was alive, but didn't understand why he had yet to return. Surely he would want to.

After thinking he was dead for nearly a year, she began making her plans to go and see him. She didn't care if they would only be friends. She didn't care if he didn't love her back. She loved him and wanted to see him again for herself. That was all she really needed. To know for sure that he was alive and well, that was all she needed to be happy.

* * *

><p>The day she arrived, she walked the streets searching for him, asking everyone she met. No one knew where he was though. As she searched, someone who she had fought alongside in the war saw her. Quickly, he ran to find the man she loved. Once found, he said to him, "Your comrade lives! I can't believe it myself, but I saw her in the street. She's looking for you!"<p>

Running all through the market and residential neighborhoods, he followed where the people pointed until he could take it no longer. Using his family's secret ability, he found her. She was leaning against the front door of his house. He watched her as his feet slowly brought him to her. He was in a daze and when she was finally able to be seen without his kekkei genkai, he disabled it and froze.

* * *

><p>She had been waiting for a few minutes, hoping he would come home soon. Some of the locals had told her where he lived and she decided to wait since running around the village hadn't done anything but exhaust her. When she was getting ready to settle in and sit on the front steps of his house, she looked down the road and there she saw him.<p>

He stood still like a statue. He watched her as her face broke out into the biggest smile he had ever seen. Tears silently streaked down his face as she ran to him with her arms outstretched. It was as if she were trying to embrace him even before she was allowed close enough to do so. "Neji!" she called and his teeth clenched to hold back a sob as his stomach shook. While he was frozen he stared with unblinking eyes, she reached out and took him into her arms. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he wept unabashedly.

"Tenten," he cried as he wrapped his arms around her. She was a little surprised, but more concerned as to why he was crying so she rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It's okay," she said softly hoping he heard her. The breath she was holding was finally released as she realized she was with Neji again. She hugged him and closed her eyes, taking comfort in his presence. He held her tightly with his head bent towards her neck and shook with tears.

* * *

><p>He had never stopped loving her, and even though he never told her, even though he didn't know until she was gone from his life, he couldn't keep it from her even if he wanted to this time. He loved her so much and he had missed her every day. He was not a particularly religious man before. As a ninja, it was hard to be, but he prayed she would return to him every possible chance that first week. Now he was sure she was a miracle, because they were separated for a year, but here she was back in his life.<p>

When he finally stopped trembling, he sniffed his nose and looked at her before trying to clean his face with a sleeve. She smiled at his actions. 'He would never have done that before,' she thought. 'But it is so cute.' With her own eyes glistening with unshed tears, she said to him, "I missed you so much, Neji." Then he stepped back from her and they began to walk towards his house. As they walked she said, "I thought you were dead. I was so upset when it happened. I was sad for a long time. Why didn't you come back home?"

After a short silence, he said, "I was scared." She looked at him questioningly. He continued, "One of the other ninja we fought alongside, he said he saw them carry your body out… I didn't want to live in the village…" He turned to her and looked at her again. They both stopped walking. "I couldn't live there if you were gone. I didn't know it until I thought you were dead, but… I love you. Forgive me for not realizing sooner. I've wanted to tell you since the day he told me you were…" He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I never thought I would get the chance." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Now she was the one who began weeping. Her hand turned to a fist in his, as she sobbed and tightly sealed her eyes shut. He tried to comfort her the way she had him, but she pushed him away, trying to close herself off from him. She couldn't fight him for long though, and soon she was clinging to him. He said her name and other reassurances to her soothingly over and over in a sort of whisper.

When she was calm again, she addressed him. "Neji," she said with a grin that could rival the one she wore when she ran to him. He watched her and was glad to see she was happy again. With eyes wide open and filled with joy she told him, "I love you, too!"

They stood there embracing with smiling faces, relieved to be reunited and it wasn't long before they were packing up his belongings and returning home. Together.

* * *

><p>They never let another lie come between them in all their years, and the years were many. When they looked back on that painful time when they were apart, they made sure to keep it near to their hearts. They were grateful that they were given a second chance, and never took each other for granted. They learned that life lessons can be bitter at times, but it tastes much sweeter when you know how bitter it could have been.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review, and thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
